


Chatter With Their Fingertips

by jesterlady



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think there should definitely be some embarrassment and avoidance done by the crew of DS9 after the events of "Fascination."  Particularly between Kira and Bashir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter With Their Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DS9. The title is by Sigmund Freud

Kira supposed she must have been standing outside the infirmary doors for at least fifteen minutes. She'd made to go in at least a dozen times. It was reaching the point of the ridiculous and she gave herself several firm lectures, useless though their efforts turned out to be.

“Problem, Major?”

Kira's fluttering insides calmed as they usually did at the sound of Odo's gravelly tones. The Constable was the most stable influence in her life and considering the constant upheaval around the Station, she didn't want to take that for granted.

“No,” she said, turning. “I just need to speak to Doctor Bashir about the recent medical exams.”

“You've been standing here for approximately 16.8 minutes. Are you sure there's nothing the matter?”

Kira swallowed. Driving the Cardassians off Bajor had been easier than this.

“No, thank you, Odo. I'm going in now.”

She straightened her shoulders as if preparing for battle and entered the infirmary feeling Odo's pensive gaze as she went.

Bashir was sitting in front of his computer, analyzing something or other. At the sound of the door, he turned to face his visitor, his face screwing up slightly at the sight of her.

“Major!” He jumped up. “Uh, going over reports here. Not important. Um, sorry, what can I do for you?”

“I, uh, well, I need to go over the...the crew's medical exam results. Just like normal. Just the way we did last time.”

“Quite, yes, just the same way. Well, sit down, Ner-Major.”

Kira's face flushed at the sound of her name and she sat down, avoiding his gaze. He appeared equally as anxious to not look into her eyes.

Thankfully, she only needed to examine the Bajorans' results. It was done haltingly as he moved the results closer to her and then yanked his hands away to prevent the slightest touch between them. She couldn't concentrate on the words, acutely conscious of his presence, and so he had to say things to her several times and, considering that he stuttered half of his own explanations, it took quite some time.

When it was over, she breathed a sigh of relief and practically ran for the door.

“Thank you. Very professionally done, Doctor.”

“Right, you're welcome. See you next time. One year.”

“Yes, one year, that's fine.”

Kira bolted from the room as Bashir dropped to his chair in exhaustion.

Once she got outside the door, she slid to the ground and put her head in her hands. Gradually, she started to laugh. She felt the laughter well up and burst out of her in increasing intensity. It was too ludicrous.

The door slid open and Bashir stepped out, holding his sides.

“You too?” he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak. He slid down the wall next to her, chuckling all over again.

“Can we start over?” he asked, in between guffaws.

“Please,” she said, snorting before she could help herself. “I can't, can't take another session like that, even if we didn't see each other for a year.”

“That would be rather difficult,” he agreed. “The Station's not that big.”

“No,” she said, fighting for breath. “No. So, as soon as I get my breath back, we'll start over. No more of...this,” and more giggles started to burst out.

He sputtered in amusement and leaned his head back against the wall.

“Careful, Major, I'll be examining you for damage next.”

That sobered her up. She wasn't quite there yet. The events of the last forty eight hours were still too fresh and the thought of his hands...she wasn't going to go there.

“I don't think so,” she snapped and stood up. “See you in Ops, Doctor.”

He smiled and stood himself.

“That's more like it. Certainly, Major.”

Kira nodded and headed for the lift doors, spotting Jake Sisko's shocked face as he spied her and ran in the other direction. She almost started laughing again, especially when she saw O'Brien corner Quark in the bar and give him a lecture on appropriate touching of other people's spouses. She changed her mind and headed for the Security Office. Seeing as how the Station was obviously still handling the after effects of Mrs. Troi's influences, she needed her own stable influence.

Quark's desperate, pleading tones followed her all the way there.


End file.
